YuGiOhVoltron: A Crossover
by DustinHunter
Summary: When the Shadow Realm becomes threatened by the dark forces of the Realm of Doom, the Kingdom of Arus turns to five brave young pilots to awaken the slumbering Monster crafts which combine to create the legendary Voltron.


**Yu-Gi-Oh/Voltron: A Crossover**

**Chapter One: Seeking the Keys!**

_**The Shadow Realm.. A mystical world of monstrous creatures of all types and kinds. Many have been used throughout the history of Earth to wage terrific realistic battles using hologram imagery to call forth these creatures from the cards in which their very living essences are believed to be housed. However, the Shadow Realm, and the creatures which reside within its borders separated from the world of Man by a thin veil of magical proportions, is in turmoil. Attempting to resurrect the ancient ultimate evil known as Leviathan the Destroyer, the wicked King Demise of the Realm of Doom has descended into the Kingdom of Arus to collect its hidden aura energies, with which he can empower and restore this great force to unleash untold destruction upon the Shadow Realm and all worlds. Having learned of this treachery, the young Queen Allure of the Kingdom of Arus has ordered the five ancient keys to the ultimate weapon of good be unearthed, and as well the mighty vehicles which formed this force of good be reactivated after so long in hiding. Entrusting these keys would prove however to be no easy task, for only the just of heart could unlock the secrets of the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon, which had come to be known by the name of the Guardian God, Voltron.**_

* * *

"My Queen, the usurpers of Doom have been spotted outside our borders. Their numbers are great, and they have brought with them an Armed Dragon whose soul has been corrupted by their dark influences, our Victory Viper starfighter squadron is helpless against these foes.. Tell me you've found the ones who can awaken our ancient protector?" Spoke the gruff voice of **Corran**, the old Dark Sage who served as the advisor and guardian of **Queen Allure**, as he addressed her from the safety of the reinforced Command Room within the **Castle of Lions**.

"Unfortunately, as of this time finding suitable warriors whose hearts are pure enough to gain worthiness and command over these ancient vehicles is proving more difficult than I'd first hoped.." Came the sirenlike voice of Allure as she stepped gently with light clacks of her heels across the floor to stand by Corran's side. "However, we cannot give up hope yet, so many lives are dependent upon our success in finding those people. We have to.."

As the turmoil prepared itself to unfold, five of the native Humans, whose ancestors had existed in the **Shadow Realm** since the days of the **Atlantian Empire**, stepped forth led by palace guards through the halls of the Castle, the five young men all darting their heads slowly from wall to wall as they observed the majesty within. **Keith**, the appointed "leader" of the band of five, walked slightly ahead of the group with his jet-black mane-like hair shifting as his head turned left and right, the wonder in his tannish-brown eyes sharing the others' excitement to be this close to true cultural history. **Lance**, the fast-talking young man who believed himself to be the dapper "second" of the group, was more interested in giving a couple of winks to a few of the Queen's attendants, all of whom to his dismay snubbed his attempts. **Pidge**, the diminuitive member of the group whose mind was as large as the glasses he wore, couldn't help but crack a laugh at Lance's expense, causing poor Lance to droop his head below his shoulders a bit more. **Hunk**, the much taller and more portly yet highly athletic member of the "team", had his eyes closed and his head lifted slightly to allow his sniffing nostrils to welcome in the armoas of what he could smell and could only imagine was a banquet truly fit for a King. And finally, there was the ninja-like **Sven**, whose attentions were on the magnificent artworks and sculptures which lined the carpeted halls.

"Hey, fearless leader, explain to us again why it is you brought us here? We're ex-pilots for the old Royal Gradius Squadron, but we never got to come inside the castle.. What gives?" Lance spoke, in a tone that was both questioning and a bit unconfortable.

"To be honest Lance, I wasn't told much about why we're here either.. Something about a breed of ships that even put the new Victory Viper models to shame, but that's all I know."

One of the two guards stationed outside the entrance to the Command Room saluted Keith and the others, and as Keith and the rest saluted back as they had been trained to, the electronic door-lock to the large bulkhead door was entered with a keycode that slid it open slowly and allowed the five inside. As the five ex-pilots entered the Command Room, they were greeted with firm handshakes from Corran one at a time, before Corran stepped to one side out of courtesy and gave a curtsied bow when Queen Allure stepped into view of the five, all of whom knelt before her presence.

"Welcome, my friends. Once, you guarded the skies of this Kingdom with your all, and though your services ended far too soon, our people may well have need of you once more." Allure spoke, extending her slender fingers to beckon the men all to rise from their kneel. "Our times grow dark, **King Demise** of the **Realm of Doom** has amassed a troop force and strength of arms at our borders greater than even our own starfighter squadrons' ability to counter. But all hope is not yet lost, there remains one power which can overcome even the worst of the darkness which Demise brings forth. Tell me, have you heard the legend of **Voltron**?"

Keith, Sven, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all looked to one another in surprise at the question, unsure of what to make of it, but all returned their gazes to the Queen with light nods, as Allure looked to Corran with a light gaze, the elder guardian nodding slowly and turning to pull from a console a small box of aged oak wood, clicking the small lock in order to open the box and reveal bound within the leather casing five small, oval-shaped Keys bearing the Royal Crest of the **Kingdom of Arus** upon the cover.

"Please take these keys, and bring them to this special console with five locks upon the panel. These keys carry within a special aura which will only open them to their true forms as keys and unlock these five locks if your hearts are judged to be just and true. The fate of our Kingdom.. No, the fate of all worlds, depends on this being the case."

Keith took the center key gently from the binding, as Lance took the next key, followed by Pidge, then Sven, and Hunk took the final key. As the five stood in a line across from each lock, they looked to each other with stern glances, then straightened their focus back to the locks and held the keys outward, pressing them forward over the locks as Allure and Corran watched with baited breath. When the sound and sight of the keys' shrinking into the locks was heard, the five looked to each other as Corran and Allure smiled for the moment, then with a turn of the keys to the right simultaneously, the room began to shake with a powerful magnitude, causing the five to stagger a bit but keep their hands tightly upon the keys, as Corran was held steady in his old age by the Queen, who smiled at her old protector as they looked to a wall on the far Eastern wall of the Command Room which slowly slid upwards. Behind this wall was revealed a new room, in which five numbered tubes were kept, ancient entrances through the Shadow Realms' unexplored underground networks which led to where Corran and Allure could only assume the five fighter-craft of Voltron lay in their slumber.

"So it is true.. Corran, look now upon these five.." Allure spoke, as she and the elderly gentleman looked upon the five ex-pilots with closed smiles. "The five of you are truly the heroes we've awaited for so long, the ones who can resurrect our greatest hope for victory in the war that is to come.. The five of you are the heroes chosen by Voltron. Voltron is born of the great **Elements** of our Realm, infused with the powers of ultimate Light, and so to recognize this you must be given uniforms which symbolize your status henceforth as the **Voltron Force**."

Keith's uniform was similar to the ancient Elemental Warrior **Captain Gold**, with retractable wrist-blades which would be used to parry a foe's attacks and symbolize his status of leadership through Light. Lance's uniform was in the makings of the Elemental Warrior **Avian**, whose wings could unleash a flurry of feathers and symbolize his power over Wind. Sven's was imbued with the might of the Elemental Warrior **Necro**, which allowed him a mastery over Shadows and the element of Dark. Pidge, for his small stature, was gifted with the strength of Elemental Warrior **Bubble**, swift and agile with power over Water. And Hunk, for his own large stature and great physical strength, gained the power of Earth through the might once wielded by Elemental Warrior **Clay**.

"This is amazing, are you feeling this Keith?" Lance spoke, looking at his gloved right hand and tightening his hand into a fist.

"Indeed. The powers of those uniforms are imbued with holy magic, your own physical abilities will be enhanced greatly as you wear them. However it is the power within the five great ships you will all be piloting that is what is needed now. Go through the tubes, the numerals on your keys will match the numbered tube with your assigned craft, hurry and fly heroes, the time is now to show your courage, the world awaits the rebirth of its greatest guardian."

The five members of this new Voltron Force looked to each other in a circular formation, a five-way knuckle-bump breaking off fast as they raced for the tubes and took hold of the zip-lines, which lowered them downward until they released their grips and dropped into the awaiting transports below. One transport took Keith the shortest distance to the statue of the **X-Head Cannon** which adorned the exterior of the castle's long stone bridgeway. Another took Pidge below the lake expanse of the castle, where the statue of the submerged **W-Wing Catapult** awaited. Sven was taken to the hidden expanse of aged and leafless trees in the forest not much farther from the castle, where the **Y-Dragon Head** awaited him. **V-Tiger Jet** awaited Lance in a chamber concealed within one of the snow-capped mountainous peaks. And at last Hunk arrived in a desert cavern where **Z-Metal Tank** prepared to greet him. As all five arose the next tubes upon their console seats into the cockpits of each craft, at keith's command all positioned their keys into the slots overhead, each oval instaltly forming into its key-shape and locking-in to shatter the stone around each craft, and awaken the sleeping ancients.

"Okay team, let's give our friends from Doom a wake-up call! They're on their way to the Castle of Lions, ETA to the main gate is less than five minutes."

X-Head Cannon's lower spike-ball suddenly ignited its hidden boosters, giving it lift as Lance and Sven soared their craft through the open skies towards the palace, Pidge's own craft bursting free of the lake as shimmering water splashed with force to all sides from the exit, and within seconds Hunk arrived within the Z-Metal Tank for all to converge. Within moments, the massive Gadget Haulers of the Doom Fleet made their appearance in the skies overhead, as the ground rumbled and the palace guards stationed at the helms of the castle-mounted laser cannons stood tall with eyes wide at the sight of a massive Dark Armed Dragon tearing in slow and almost staggering steps towards the castle under a dark spell.

"Holy.. Keith, are you seeing that? It's massive, and we're supposed to fight that thing?" Pidge spoke nervously from behind the controls of his craft as he too saw the enormous behemoth marching towards them.

"We have no choice guys.. Okay then, let's do this.. Let's get ready to form Voltron! Keys interlock.." Those words formed all five craft keys into life at once with powerful sparks. "Dynatherms connected.." Came the next command, as the generator cores of each craft began to pulsate at once with greater power. "Infracels up.." Was next, as the control panels reformed themselves with star-shaped panels which ignited each star-prong until the gram in the center flared online. "Megathrusters are go!" Was the final command, as each craft emblazened in powerful elemental auras.

"Voltron!" Came their simultaneous cries, and within moments all crafts soared skyward with incredible velocity, until an electromagnetic field formed around them as each craft began to transmorph and separate.

"Form feet and legs!" Came Keith's call, as W-Wing Catapult suddenly extended the side-wings outward to transform into legs which connected with Y-Dragon Head's main body. "Form arms and body!" With that, Z-Metal Tank suddenly broke its treads off and attached themselves to X-Head Cannon's lower spiked gyro, as the remainder of Z-Metal Tank's body attached to the torso of X-Head Cannon over the gun turrets, Y-Dragon Head's wings separating and attaching to the back of X-Head Cannon along with the main body of V-Tiger Jet. "And I'll form the head!" Was the final, as the head-section of V-Tiger Jet fused itself over the head of X-Head Cannon, the mouth opening wide to reveal the true face of the ancient guardian. Clanging its tread-hands together and thrusting them outward, before unleashing a mighty and intimidating roar, the image of Voltron at last stood tall before the bridgeway to the castle, where from their vantage point on the rooftop Allure and Corran stared with wide eyes.

"Corran, do you see it? It's true, they've done it! Voltron has finally returned to fight for our people!"

(To be continued..)


End file.
